Landia vs. Spyro
Original= Description Which video game dragon will win? Interlude Wiz: Dragons. Powerful creatures indeed. Boomstick: So let's take two dragons from video games and put them in a death battle! Wiz: Ok. How about Spyro, the purple dragon from his eponymous game series. Boomstick: And Landia, the 4-headed guardian angel of Halcandra. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Landia MezRy50: Sorry if this and the other bio are kinda short or if Wiz and Boomstick are OOC, this is my first time doing this kind of thing. Wiz: Landia has lived in Halcandra since ancient times. It works as the planet's guardian. Boomstick: It also wears the Master Crown, which is said to have limitless power. Wiz: It has two forms; its four-headed form, and its form as four separate one-headed beings. In its four-headed form, it can breathe fire, blow strong winds from its wings, and more. Boomstick: It can also access its EX Form, which is stronger, and makes its attacks better. Wiz: In this form, it shot down the Lor Starcutter twice with the Master Crown. Then, there's its other form. Boomstick: Although the four little dragons may look cute, their just as powerful as the four-headed form of Landia. Wiz: Like the other form, the individual Landias can spit fire, but they also can pass it between one another and hit it at their opponent. Boomstick: They can also create electricity between one another, shocking anybody between them. Wiz: If the four headed form activated EX Mode, the separate dragons also get enhanced abilities. Its only real fault is that Magolor essentially one-shot the separate forms out of the sky. Boomstick: Overall, I'd say, don't mess with Landia. Spyro MezRy: Hey guys, it's me again. I don't know as much about Spyro as I do Landia, so this'll probably be not as good as Landia's bio. Wiz: Spyro is a teenage purple dragon, but despite his young age, he still has plenty of abilities. Boomstick: He has fire breath and flight, plus some other things he's learned, like how to use his wings as a shield, and head diving while he flies. Wiz: He is incredibly powerful despite his small size, and even saved dragons from extinction! Boomstick: However, he is a bit cocky and arrogant, and has little concern for his own safety. However, he is not to be messed with. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Battle It was an ordinary day in a random field. Except for the fact a dragon was there. That dragon just happened to be Spyro. Suddenly, a rift between dimensions opened, and an orange blur fell out. It was Landia. Landia, distracted by the crash landing, shot a fireball at Spyro. Spyro dodged, and took this as a challenge. "Bring it on." Spyro said, and the battle began. FIGHT! Landia shot more fire at Spyro, who countered with his own fire breath. It clashed for a little bit, but Landia overwhelmed Spyro, who was sent flying back. He crashed into the ground, but got back up. Landia starting flapping its wings, causing strong winds to blow towards Spyro. The other dragon countered by using his own wings as a shield. He then flew into the air and dove down at Landia. Landia got hit in the head, and the guardian of Halcandra crashed on the ground. Suddenly, Landia turned purple. It had become Landia EX. Landia EX spat two fireballs at Spyro, who dodged one, but couldn't escape the second one. Spyro now had a few burns, but that wouldn't stop him. He hit Landia EX with a fireball, and Landia turned back to normal. However, the 1 4-headed dragon turned into 4 1-headed dragons as well. They flew into a rectangular formation. Spyro flew to attack the one with the Master Crown, but was suddenly shocked. The Landias sent electricity across from one another, which had electrocuted Spyro. The purple dragon fell to the ground. The four Orange dragons passed a fireball between each other, for a bit, until they threw it directly at Spyro. The fireball burned a hole right through the teenage dragon. K.O! The Landias went back to Halcandra, while Spyro's corpse was still burning in the mostly empty field. Results Boomstick: Woah, that was brutal! Wiz: Spyro didn't seem to have a chance here. Landia has much more experience, living since ancient times, while Spyro is just a teenager. He also has more powers Spyro couldn't really see coming, like when Landia split apart into four dragons. Boomstick: Looks like Spyro got burned. Wiz: The winner is Landia--Wait, I feel like you used that pun before. Boomstick: I don't think I did. Polls Who were you rooting for? Spyro Landia I can't choose Who did you expect to win? Spyro Landia Draw 'NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE...' *Bzzt...* "PIKAAA....CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" PIKACHU IS BACK! |-|Remastered=COMING IN SEASON TWO Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:MezRy50 Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fire Duel Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017